Modern Times
by kagashi
Summary: Miroku and Sango got married and so did Inu-Yasha and Kagome. They sealed Naraku but now he returned. Will they be able to seal him again? Or will Naraku get revenge on Kagome?


Introduction 

Inu-Yasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Rin settled down in the modern world with Kagome. Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha finally got over their _problem_. Miroku and Sango got married and so did Inu-Yasha and Kagome. A year later, everybody was out in the snow, which was five inches deep. Kagome and Sango were skiing and Miroku, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru were snowboarding.

They were all on a mountain, ready to go down, except Rin and Shippou, who were having a snowball fight in Kagome's front yard. They were taken care of by Kagome's mom while the other guys took a snowboarding/skiing trip out of town. "You wanna race?" said Inu-Yasha to Miroku and Sesshomaru. "Are you challenging me?" replied Sesshomaru. "Then you're on". "Sure why not?" answered Miroku. Kagome and Sango giggled. "Men, they're always competing," said Sango. "Yep" replied Kagome. When their conversation was over, Miroku, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru already started down the mountain. "Well we better catch up with them," said Kagome. "Lets go then!" Sango was already skiing down the mountain. "Wait for me!" shouted Kagome. The race between Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru was close. They were heading towards a huge ramp. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru didn't use the ramp because they might not land safely but Miroku took the risk. He flew up in the air, flipped five times, did a turn and landed fifty meters ahead of Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru. "Heh"said Miroku. "Wow! Did you see that?!" said Inu-Yasha. "_Miroku is really good," _thought Sesshomaru. _"But not good enough"._ Sesshomaru leaped into the air, flipped five times, did a turn and landed with Miroku, leaving Inu-Yasha in last place. "What?! He can do that too?" said Inu-Yasha. He was trying to catch up but he couldn't. They were too fast. "I see you're very good on snowboarding," said Miroku. "Your not bad yourself" replied Sesshomaru. Back at Kagome's house, Shippou and Rin finished their snowball fight and went back into Kagome's house where they were having hot chocolate that Kagome's mom made for them. Then they went outside to build a snowman. When Kagome finally caught up with Sango, they could see Inu-Yasha left behind, still trying to catch up. "I can barely see them," thought Inu-Yasha. "I better catch up soon or I'll lose the race". "Hey Inu-Yasha!" yelled Kagome". "Huh? Oh! It's Kagome!"said Inu-Yasha to himself. "Where are Miroku and Sesshomaru?"asked Sango. "Oh they did some fancy tricks in the air and blazed about fifty meters ahead of me," answered Inu-Yasha. Fifty meters?!" said Sango excitedly. "They must be really good at snowboard," thought Kagome. "Well, you better catch up or you'll lose the race," said Kagome. "I know," replied Inu-Yasha. With that he blazed down the mountain faster and almost out of sight from Kagome and Sango. "You wanna take a shortcut and see how Miroku and Sesshomaru are doing?" asked Kagome. "Sure" replied Sango. Then the girls turned and headed towards the shortcut.

Back in Kagome's house, something came out of the sacred well. Naraku. It had been two years since Kagome put Naraku to eternal rest with her sacred arrow. "I have finally awakened from my deep slumber! You will pay for putting me to eternal rest with you and your friends' lives! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Naraku walked out Kagome's house through the back door without being seen. He flew to the mountain where Kagome and her friends were. He used a shard of the Sacred Jewel that he stole from Kagome when she put him to rest to awake from his deep slumber. "Huh?!!!"said Kagome. "What?" asked Sango. "I sense a fragment of the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls!" answered Kagome. "How could that be? We have the whole Sacred Jewel," asked Sango. "No wait, there's one piece missing! There! You see it?! said Kagome, pointing to the missing part in the Sacred Jewel. Kagome and Sango both gasped. "The fragment is getting closer!" said Kagome. VOOSH! BOOM! A blade of energy slashed just in between Kagome and Sango. They're eyes widened. What was that?" asked Sango. Kagome was looking up in the air. "N…Naraku!!!" said Kagome in a frightened whisper. "What?!!!" said Sango. Then she was looking into the air. "I thought we…!"exclaimed Sango. "Me too!" said Kagome. Her voice was still in a whisper. "We have to warn the guys about this!". "Kirara!"shouted Sango. Then Kirara jumped out and Kagome and Sango leaped on Kirara's back. "We've got to hurry," said Kagome to Sango. "I know, but how could've Naraku had awakened?" asked Sango. "He must've used the last piece of the Sacred Jewel to break my spell," answered Kagome. "There! I see Inu-Yasha!"yelled Sango pointing to Inu-Yasha while Naraku was nowhere to be seen. "Inu-Yasha!"yelled Kagome. Inu-Yasha looked up. He was still trying to catch up with the other guys. "What?"Inu-Yasha yelled back. "Naraku has awakened!". "Huh?! Didn't you put him to eternal rest?" shouted Inu-Yasha. "Ya, I did, but somehow he managed to steal one piece of the Sacred Jewel to free himself "Kagome shouted back. "Grrr! That damn Naraku"said Inu-Yasha to himself. "We're going to tell Miroku and Sesshomaru about this" said Sango. "Then hurry!" replied Inu-Yasha. Kagome and Sango dashed off towards Miroku and Sesshomaru. "There! I can see them!" said Sango to Kagome. They both looked down. "Hey guys!!!" yelled Kagome. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked up. "What?"Miroku yelled back. "We have bad news for you guys!" shouted Sango. Then Kirara landed just in front of Miroku and Sesshomaru. The boys stopped. "What's the bad news?" asked Sesshomaru. "We saw Naraku!!!" answered Kagome. "What?!!! That means my Wind Tunnel is…!" said Miroku looking at his right hand. "…back!". He quickly sealed it. "Naraku?" said Sesshomaru looking questioned. "Oh! Naraku! But Kagome, didn't you put him to eternal rest?" asked Sesshomaru.


End file.
